berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears and the Real Easter Egg
The Berenstain Bears and the Real Easter Egg (A.K.A The Berenstain Bears' Easter Surprise) is a 1981 Easter television special based on the Berenstain Bears series of children's books, and the eighteenth animated production based on the franchise. It was adapted as a storybook a year its original airing. Synopsis At a time when Brother Bear was an only child, he was a curious cub who liked to play with his friends, and bombard Papa Bear with all sorts of questions about everything. Papa, although he had no idea how to answer half the questions played along. As summer passed to fall and fall to winter, this pattern continued. However the Winter didn't seem to want to end, and no one seemed to have any explanation for it. Papa and Mama were espicially anxious for Easter and the starting of Spring, to arrive, as they had a special Easter surprise planned. Brother asked about Easter and Papa talked excitedly about Easter candy and the Easter bunny, while Mama sang about how Easter is the transition from Winter to Spring, flowers, new life, rainbows, and miracles. But the real surprise was something neither Papa nor Mama cared to disclose, (Although Brother did notice that Mama had a noticibly smaller lap then usual, which his parents preferred not to explain). The Bear Family decided to go pay Mr. Boss Bunny, who was responsible for bringing Easter and Spring about, a visit. However, to their horror, they learn that Boss Bunny had resigned, and was no one to bring about the transition. Papa decided to play Easter Bunny himself, to Brother's excitement, but Mama's doubt. However his attempt to turn their chicken coop into a working Easter egg factor ended in disaster. Eventually Brother took matters into his own hands and went in search of Boss Bunny. He met up with his friend Bill Bunny and learned that he was actually the son of Boss Bunny. The two went to Boss Bunny's factory to find it abandoned and in cobwebs. Then found Boss Bunny asleep in a nearby room and tried to convince him to reconsider his resignation. However Boss Bunny announced that he was too old and weary to carry out his duties anymore and nothing anyboty said would change his mind. However, just as Brother was about to give up, the Easter Rainbow shone into the factory and revived Boss Bunny's energy and will, and within seconds Boss Bunny had the Easter factory up and running, and the transition from Winter to Spring finally occured. On Easter morning, Brother was delighted to find his Easter candy waiting for him, but Mama then announced the real surprise, a baby Sister. Brother was surprised but realized the true meaning of Easter and new life/miracles (and that Mama had gotten her lap back) Cast *Ron McLarty - Papa Bear and Narrator *Pat Lysinger - Mama Bear *Gabriela Glazter - Sister Bear *Johnathan Lewis - Brother Bear *Josh Rodine - Cousin Freddy and Grizzly Gus *Ruth Buzzi - Lizzy Bruin, Pru, Sue, Pam and Grizzly Gran *Brian Cummings - Bigpaw, Mayor Honeypot and Professor Actual Factual *Zachary Danziger - Too-Tall, Bill Bunny, Benjamin Frog and Firefly *Frank Welker - Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed, Henchweasels, Grizzly Gramps, Sailor, Turtle, Smirk, Skuzz and Vinnie *Christina Lange - Honey Bear *Bob McFadden - Boss Bunny Trivia *This is Boss Bunny's only appearance. Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Originally aired on NBC Category:Released in the 1980s